Collision
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in the first movie. What if when Riley pushed Abigail out of the way of that truck he ended up getting hit and put into a temporary coma? Will Ben ever be able to forgive himself for putting his best friend into danger? PLEASE REVIEW!


************************

********

I really couldn't get this idea out of my head!

Riley saw the semi speeding towards Abigail.

_"Look after her" _Ben's voice spoke in his head. He couldn't let her get hurt. He jumped in front of it to push her out of the way. He felt the sharp impact of the collision smash against his body as he hit the window.

"Riley!" Abigail screamed as she saw, to her horror, his body smashing against the truck. "No, Riley!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ian pick up the Declaration. Suddenly that piece of item was very unimportant.

Riley could be dead.

The truck had skidded to a stop and people were running towards Riley's unconscious body.

"Riley!" She sobbed, her face tear stained. She rushed to the young man, praying for a mircale. Her hands were shaking when she got to him. "Oh my God." There was blood. So much blood. His face was scrapped up and his clothes were torn. His body was twisted, his legs bent at an awkward angle. The truck driver had ran to them.

"I didn't see him!" He cried out in despair. "I didn't see him!"

"Call 911!" She cried through her tears. She felt for a pulse and relaxed when she found it.

"Riley," she sobbed. He looked so...dead there. She hated seeing him look like this. She took Riley's phone out of his pocket. She had no other way of contacting Ben.

The ambulence came. The paramedics said he was in bad shape, but they didn't know how bad. In fact Riley was even in a coma but it would only be a matter of time until they knew if it was temporary or not.

She found Ben's number on the very top of Riley's contact list. It kind of broke her heart how small that list was. Were there really so few people in his life? She trembled when she saw the word mom down below and then dad.

His poor parents had no idea the state their son was in.

"Riley?" Gates answered with breathless eagerness.

"Ben it's me, Abigail."

"Abigail?" Ben said quickly, worried confusion in his voice. "What are you doing with Riley's phone? Where is he?"

"It was awful Ben," she sobbed.

Ben felt sick. He could tell by the tone of her voice something horrible had happened.

"Abigail..."

"I was running from Ian, we both were-"she gasped. "And I ran in the middle of the road. A semi suddenly appeared..."Ben closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. "And..."Her voice trembled. "Riley pushed me out of the way but the truck hit him..." She broke into fresh sobs. "And Ian got the decleration," she added as a minor afterthought. At the moment Riley was more important.

Ben sat on one of the nearest benches, trying to remember to breathe.

"Is he..."

"He's still alive."

Finally air did escape him.

"The paramedics are here, loading him into an ambulance...he's...there's so much blood Ben, and they say he's in a coma-"

"A coma?"

"But it could be temporary. I'm going to ride with him."

Ben nodded and rubbed his forehead. He felt sick.

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

"All right," whispered Abi. "And Ben? I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Let's concentrate on Riley getting better."

Abigail nodded, but the tears kept coming.

She hung up the phone and climbed into the ambulence.

She stared at the young man's now scarred and cut up face and held his limp, almost cold, arm, not caring about the blood that dripped down it.

She closed her eyes and prayed that Riley would live.

* * *

Ben closed the phone and struggled to breathe normally. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, he bent over and vomitted. Riley was hurt, fighting for his life because of him.

It wasn't fair! Tears rolled down his cheeks.

He started to sob on the bench, not giving a damn what others were thinking when they past him.

His best friend was barely alive and all becuase of that stupid treasure.

Nothing was importan to him now as he stood up and headed towards the car.

Nothing but his best friend's life.

Riley Poole had to live because if he didn't Ben wasn't sure if he could go on either.

**See that little button there? Please click on it and review if you want me to continue! I'm really excited about this story :)**


End file.
